Kits of Spring and Snow
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: Jack and Bunny are getting married! It's been a year since Jack was resurrected by Mother Nature and the other Guardians. The experience pushes Jack and Bunny into tying the knot. But when Jack suddenly becomes Jacqueline, and another surprise comes along, suddenly fighting Pitch doesn't seem so bad. Kinda sucky summary, pretty good story. Sequel to A Few Years Time. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Omg, I'm back!**

 **If you haven't read _A Few Years Time,_ this story may not make much sense to you. I highly suggest you read that first.**

 **That being said, let's get on with the story! It's a little short I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get something out to my faithful followers.**

* * *

Lily petals floated through the air. A warm, floral breeze blew past, ruffling the feathers of a certain tooth fairy. She fluttered to and fro, shouting out orders with a determined look on her face. She had to make sure everything was perfect. Today was a big day, bigger than any she'd seen in a long time.

Her son was getting married.

Granted, he was marrying a guy... who she considered a brother... that was _years_ older than him... But still, married! Everything would be perfect, or her name wasn't Toothiana.

"Netti, we need more cookies! Pham, how's the hot chocolate coming along? Good? Ok. We're almost ready, and ahead of schedule, too! This will be the best wedding in history!"

She heard a familiar swish in the air, and looked up to see Sandy rushing towards her. He skidded to a halt in front of her.

"What's wrong, Sandy?"

A panicked man.

"Panic?"

A nod. A little figure of Jack.

"Jack is panicking?! Why?" Her wings flapped nervously. "Is something wrong, is he hurt?!"

Sandy shook his head adamantly. Several pictures popped in rapid succession: Sandy and Jack, Jack talking, wedding bells, the panic man, and Jack again. It took Tooth all of two seconds to put it all together.

"Jack's got wedding jitters! I can help." She kissed Sandy on the nose. "Thanks, sweety. You keep an eye on the final touches while I go help Jack." She zipped off.

When Tooth got to Jack's room, she found him pacing across the room. He looked up briefly, and Tooth could see mascara running down his cheeks.

"Oh honey. You ruined your makeup." She looked around until she found the makeup removing wipes that she insisted he keep. "Here." She lead him to the bed, and Jack sat quietly as Tooth cleaned his face. As soon as she finished, however, he began to sob.

"This was so stupid!"

Tooth squeaked as Jack jumped from the bed, burying his face in his hands. "Why, why why?!"

"Sweet Tooth!" She wrapped her arms around him, but he pushed her away. "Whats wrong?"

"Everything!" He wailed, rubbing at his eyes. "I won't fit in my dress, my makeup is coming out wrong..." He sniffled hard. "He won't love me anymore." He collapsed in a trembling puddle of tears, and Tooth gathered him in her arms.

"Oh Jack... You're worrying too much. Everything is perfect. Your weight hasn't changed, and I can fix your makeup." She kissed him on the nose. "Aster loves you for you. He's not going to stop loving you just because you want to wear makeup and a dress."

Jack sniffled. "Are you sure?"

Tooth nodded vigorously. "Of course! Jack, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be perfect."

Jack nodded slowly, and then laughed weakly. "You're right. I'm just... Nervous, I think." He stood, and helped Tooth to her feet, hugging her tight. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Always, Sweet Tooth. Now I need you to relax. The ceremony starts soon, and you have to look absolutely perfect. Alright?"

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Tooth."

"Of course, Sweetie. Now just sit here and relax while we finish up. I'll send Sandy to keep you company again." Jack nodded, smiling now. Tooth kissed his forehead, and flit out of the room.

"Sandy! North!" The two Guardians looked over to her. She wrung her hands together. "I really, _really_ need you guys to keep Jack happy before the ceremony. Please? We're almost ready to start."

The two nodded. "What should we do? We do not know what sets him off." North stated.

"Just… compliment him and talk about other stuff besides the wedding. Say nothing unless it's positive, alright?"

Sandy and North nodded again before taking off to Jack's room. Tooth clasped her hands together, shooting up in the air and flying in a loop-de-loop.

This was going to be the best wedding ever!

* * *

 **Good? It only get's cuter from here! For now at least...**

 **See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a wedding! I honestly am not the best at writing wedding scenes, but this seems fluffy enough.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

Stars. Jack thought the lanterns looked like stars.

He shifted nervously. North looked down at him. "Jack? Are you alright?"

Jack nodded.

"Nervous?"

He nodded again.

North chuckled. "It is alright Jack. Bunny will love it."

"It just feels... Not real. To be getting married. I'm just a kid, but I'm over 300 years old, so I'm not, and Bunny is-"

"Age does not matter." North stressed. "The only thing that matters is what is in heart. You love Bunnymund, and Bunnymund loves you. Rest else is irrelevant ."

Jack nodded, though his heart continued to pound. They loved each other. That's the whole reason he was doing this - walking down one of Bunny's tunnels with nothing but lanterns to light the way, wearing a white dress made from snow (courtesy of Mother Nature). All because he loved him, and wanted to love him forever.

The tunnel was slowly getting colder. Jack found himself slowing down, but a gentle tug of the arm from North, and he moved again. His eyes widened as the color of the tunnel started to change, spring green fading into the cold blue of winter.

"North...?"

"Just keep walking, Jack." He rumbled. Jack followed obediently, eyes roving around the tunnel. He gasped softly as they entered.

The beginning and the end had been brought together as one. Frost covered the ground, light enough that you could still see the grass beneath it. Lily petals seem to float from nowhere, covering the edge of the entrance tunnel he stood under. A gazebo sat at the end of the isle, Bunnymund standing inside, Cupid beside him. Mother Nature, Sandy, Tooth, and a few yetis were seated on either side. All eyes were trained on Jack.

Soft music played as North walked Jack down the aisle. He blushed under the weight of their gazes, especially Bunny's. His eyes were wide and unblinking, and Jack suddenly felt foolish. He was a boy, for crying out loud. Why was he wearing a dress? He swallowed hard.

They stopped at the gazebo, and Jack couldn't help but stare in awe at Bunny. Somehow, he'd gotten a suit jacket fitted for his body. He wore a dark blue tie, one that would've matched his hoodie if he had worn it. Jack couldn't help it - he smiles, and he could hear Bunny exhale.

"So bloody beautiful." He murmured, and Jack grinned harder.

Cupid cleared his throat. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of MiM – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this, er, man... in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Though Mother Nature made a face (Jack, who was facing her, pretending not to see it) utter silence met the group. Cupid smiled, and continued.

"Marriage is the union of two souls in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Bunnymund and Jack will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before MiM – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Bunnymund and Jack. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this, um, man... begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this man in marriage to this man?"

"I do." North said, standing briefly before sitting again. Cupid continued to talk, but Jack zoned out, staring at his future husband. It was still strange to him - he really did still feel like a child, but at the same time, it felt right to marry Bunny. He wanted forever with him.

"I have been informed that the bride and groom have written their own vows."

Bunny cleared his throat. Jack was anxious. They hadn't had a rehearsal dinner like the humans did, having faith that everything would go smoothly, so he had no idea what Bunny's vows were.

"Jack Frost," Bunny started. "You an I ave the most checkered past I eva seen." He cleared his throat, scratching an ear. "Howeva, through thick and thin ya've been with me, even when I've been just about the worst person. I treated ya wrong on lots a occasions, and yet when it was all ova, you decided I was worth lovin, and I don't think I could eva repay you for that." He smiled. "Jack Frost, you are my light an my sun. You are everything sweet dreams are made of, an I honestly dunno where'd I'd be without ya. I love ya, Frostbite. I can't rememba when it started, but I know for certain it won't stop. Simply put, mate - you make me a really happy bunny."

Tears were threatening to pour down his face. Bunny wiped them away quickly, smiling at his partner. Jack looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"And the bride, er, other groom?"

"Bride is fine." Jack whispered, then cleared his own throat, clutching his bouquet for dear life. "Bunnymund." He started. "For years, no one believed in me, and I admit that it hurt. But through all that pain and loneliness, all I could ever think about was the time I spent with you. Sunny, breezy days in the Warren, eating dinner with you at night. The day you first told me you loved me still sticks in my brain." He was getting choked up. "We've been through Hell and back, and through all of it, you've protected me, loved me - _believed_ in me. I don't even know how to explain to you how good that feels. I love you, E. Aster Bunnymund, more than I love life, more than I love winter. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

More tears were pouring down Bunny's face, and now they were running down Jack's. Everyone looked about ready to cry as well. Cupid coughed, straightened, and continued the ceremony.

"Bunnymund, do you take Jack Frost to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Bunny nodded vigorously. "I do."

"Jack Frost, do you take Bunnymund to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do." Jack said, though he really wanted to scream it.

Cupid smiled. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs… um" he looked to the two.

"Frost." Bunny said, and there was a soft gasp. "Mr. and Mrs. Frost."

Jack's mouth opened and closed. "Really?" He blurted intelligently. Bunny laughed.

"Really." He said softly.

Cupid could hardly contain his joy. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Frost! You may kiss the bride!"

The tiny wedding party cheered as Bunny pulled Jack forward, sealing their lips together. Jack threw his arms around Bunny's neck, not wanting to let go any time soon. Tooth was openly crying into a tissue, and Mother Nature couldn't help a few sniffles herself.

Weddings were so beautiful.

* * *

 **Not going to lie guys... I cried a little writing this. I love weddings, I really do.**

 **I wont be updating every day, but I just _had_ to get this to you guys. I've honestly been working on it for a while and just couldn't wait.**

 **Review mi bebes, review! I love to hear feedback, ideas, and guesses for future chapters. Can anyone guess what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I may be midly obsessed with this story. Yes, I brought in a well-known character, because he was the first one I thought of, haha.**

* * *

"Jack! Come dance with me!"

The happy bride giggled as he was whisked onto the dance floor by Jack Skellington. The reception was jumping. Jack was going to have to thank Bunny thoroughly later for this.

They'd agreed that the ceremony would be small, but what Bunny hadn't told him was that he'd invited many of the other Guardians to come help them celebrate. Jack had burst into happy tears when they'd walked into the center of the Warren and seen the smiling faces of so many other Guardians. Some yetis had stayed behind to help serve food and drinks, and North had somehow procured a DJ table, which was currently occupied by Cupid and Mother Nature.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Cupid announced. "Time to slow things down a bit." A slow song came on, and Jack was immediately spun into the arms of his husband. Bunny pulled him close, and they swayed on the floor.

"You're too good to me sometimes." Jack whispered. Bunny shook his head.

"I'm only givin ya what ya deserve, Frostbite. I love ya."

Jack sniffed. He wished he would stop crying. "I love you too. So much."

The couple danced, and others looked on, whispering about the odd new couple. Though strange, no one had anything malicious to say. Others wondered who would be next. Not many Guardians did get married, though many trysted together often.

After a few more songs, Cupid announced, "Its time for the bride to throw the bouquet!"

Jack squealed. He'd been waiting all night to do this! He got the toss bouquet from Cupid and went to stand in place.

Everyone knew just what was going to happen. Bunny and Jack had talked it over before the wedding, and Bunny had informed the surprise guests beforehand. Bunny watched in hopeful suspense as the few female guardians gathered for the toss. Toothiana was dead center, fluttering with excitement.

Taking a deep breath, Jack tossed the bouquet.

It arched cleanly to the crowd, and with a whoop, Toothiana shot in the air, catching it. Everybody cheered, and Jack held his breath as Sandy strode forward - getting down on one knee and presenting a wooden ring, an emerald shining in the middle.

Tooth gasped. "No." She breathed, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. The crowd was silent, watching.

Images flickered over Sandy's head. A picture of Tooth. A heart. Sandy himself. An infinity sign. Bells. Tooth covered her mouth with her hand as she attempted to translate through her shock.

"Tooth?" She spun around. Jack and Bunny stood behind her, holding hands. "Aren't ya gonna answer 'im?"

Tooth looked back and forth between the newlyweds and her lover. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she hiccuped. "Yes." She sobbed quietly, then louder. "Yes, yes, _yes, yes, YES_!"

The crowd cheered as Tooth scooped Sandy up, smothering his face in kisses. Bunny picked up Jack, spinning him in a circle. Cupid turned the music back on.

Tooth flew over to the newlyweds. "You knew?!"

"Of course!" Said Jack. "Sandy asked us if he could do it. We were more than happy to let him." He took Tooth's hands in his own. "I love you, Tooth. I want you to be happy, too."

Tears were running down Tooth's cheeks again as she pulled Jack into a crushing hug, then Bunny. "Thank you." She said, and fluttered off.

Bunny pulled Jack close. "We'll neva forget tanight, will we?"

Jack shook his head, holding Bunny's paw in his own hand. "Never."

* * *

"Ah, fuck!"

Bunny smirked. "Language, Jack." He thrusted roughly again, relishing in Jack's moan. His skin was on fire, his every nerve alive. Something about this felt different from other times, and he wondered if Jack felt the same.

"Hey Jack?" He huffed out. Jack cracked one eye open. "Does this" he thrusted again, groaning along with Jack. "Feel-"

"Different?" Jack ground out. "Yeah. Feels hot. Intense. Uh... Right there, please." Bunny picked up his pace a little, and Jack screwed his eyes shut. Bunny had been extreme in foreplay and preparation, and at this point he just wanted to be fucked into the ground. But Bunny insisted that since it was their wedding night, he ought to make it special. Jack thought if the rose petals and candles weren't special, nothing was.

"You okay there, Frostbite?" Bunny inquired. Jack nodded, but Bunny could tell something was wrong. Suddenly it clicked. "Ya wanna just go wild?"

"Fuck, yes, please." Jack moaned, and he cried out in pleasure as Bunny began fucking him like his life depended on it. Bunny nipped at his throat, driving his senses into overdrive. He screamed in ecstasy. Everything felt hot, and so good. His toes curled and uncurled, and he arched his back, trying to get Bunny to hit him in the sweet spot.

"Right there! Right there, there!' Jack cried out, and Bunny threw Jack's legs over his shoulder, fucking him thoroughly, beginning to sweat with effort. He felt his orgasm coming, but he wanted to make sure Jack came first. Reach down, Bunny palmed Jack's erection, tugging it quickly.

"Aster, ah, I… ah, ah!" Jack screamed as he came, his vision going white. From far off he could hear Bunny coming as well, hear his low grunt and feel the warmth inside of him. Jack clumsily rolled his hips one time, and Bunny jerked, coming a little more, and Jack hummed as the waves of his orgasm began to ebb.

The stayed tangled together like that for a while, though Bunny's arms shook with the effort of holding his weight off of Jack. After a minute, he rolled off Jack, shivering. To his surprise, he was still semi-hard.

"Bunny?" Jack murmured in the low light.

"Hm?"

"I...I'm still hot."

Oh. Bunny turned on his side. Jack's cheeks were flushed, his lips puffy and pink. Bunny just wanted to fuck him into the mattress again.

Jack took Bunny's face in his hands, kissing him passionately. When they parted, Jack took Bunny's erection in his hand. "Round 2?" He whispered.

Bunny had a feeling Jack was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Jack shot up, breathing heavily. He felt...strange. Off. Getting up slowly, he winced rubbing his lower back. How long had he and Bunny gone at it? Shaking his head, he frowned when he suddenly had hair in his eyes. Funny, his hair hadn't seemed that long. Jack shuffled over to the bathroom.

He filled the basin with water, splashing his face. He wiped his eyes, then froze, staring at his hands. When had his fingers gotten so… Dainty?

Jack looked down at his body, eyes widening in horror.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

" _Aster!_ "

* * *

 **Oh, I wonder what happened? Review, my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've returned!**

 **Fun fact: I'm terrible at writing hetero sex scenes? Like, I'm sorry if this comes off awkward, I'm new at this.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Tooth could not believe what she was seeing. She blinked once, twice. Nope. Still the same thing.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that?" Jack grumbled. At least, they were pretty sure it was Jack. The long hair and extends chest said otherwise, however.

Tooth looked down in embarrassment. Jack smiled kindly, putting a hand on her arm. "I know this is a little weird, Tooth. Let's just see what Mother Nature says. She probably knows what happened."

Tooth nodded, settling on the seat of the couch she was previously hovering over. Sandy patted her arm. He was confused too, but he was certain someone would know what was going on.

Bunnymund, however, would not stop pacing.

"Aster!" Jack cried, and the rabbit stopped. "You're making me nervous. Quit it."

"Sorry, love." He replied, and came over to him, standing behind his seat and rubbing his shoulders. Jack took a deep breath.

The door to the sitting room flew open, and Mother Nature flew in, North ambling in behind her. "Where is he, where - oh, Jack." She flew over to him, taking his face in her hands. "Oh, my baby. What happened?" She glared at Bunnymund. "This is your fault isn't it?"

"Rack off, Terra!" Bunnymund shouted, ignoring the dark look he got from North. "We don' know wha happened. Jack woke up in tha middle uh tha night ta this. When we went ta sleep, everythin was fine."

Mother Nature looked ready to tear Bunny a knew one, but instead of picking a fight, she focused back on Jack. "Jack, how did you know something was wrong? Did you feel any pain?"

Jack shook his head, grumbling when he got hair in his eyes. "No. Bunny and I were sleeping and I just... Woke up. I didn't feel right, like I was too light, or something."

"Anything before that?"

Jack blushed. The only thing he could think of was when he and Bunny couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He still felt that same heat, that itch he couldn't scratch without Aster, but he ignored it. How did he explain that though?

"We both felt hot while we were celebratin in bed. Itch we couldn't scratch without each otha." Jack turned to glare at his husband. The Spring Spirit smirked, unashamed, as Mother Nature sputtered, and Tooth burst into violent, snorting giggles. North choked on air.

"Well that's… interesting. Hm." Nature began to hover in the air, and the other's watched as the seasons passed over her form. Jack became dizzy as the colors passed faster and faster. Suddenly they stilled, and Jack was bewildered. While her outfit screamed Spring, the flowers that adorned her dress were blue, along with her hair, which also housed white streaks. She slowly turned to the window, and she lowered herself to the floor, walking over to it. Moonlight shone over her.

"I know, but… Yes, but I think that they… are you sure?... Alright, alright." Mother Nature wandered back over to them. "Unfortunately, Manny says I can't tell you what I believe is going on."

She rolled her eyes against the complaints she received. Despite everything, she felt bad for Jack. Here he was, in a confusing new body, and the only people who could help him weren't talking. She was surprised to see that he was the only one _not_ complaining.

"That ain't fair, Nature! Jack has a right ta know what's goin on with 'is own body." Bunny grumbled. Nature's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that I can answer." Sh declared. "This is going to sound very sappy, but remember last year, when we got together and brought Jack back?" She ignored the uncomfortable tension in the air as everyone nodded. "Well, it seems that when Jack and Aster got married, they _bonded,_ like all Pooka do. By marrying a Pooka, Jack became a Pooka. The love that's required to bond between Pooka seems to have reacted with the bits of female magic that Toothiana and I supplied. Why it's happened is what I can't tell you." Jack sighed then, and Nature felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, honey. The Man in the Moon has requested that I keep that information to myself, as to avoid throwing off the balance."

Bunny snorted. "This whole thing throws off some kind of balance. Jack should be _male._ Not a bloody sheila!"

"No." the room was silent at Nature's seriousness. "The balance would only be thrown off if something were to happen to Jack. As long as he is here, safe and loved, his gender does not matter." She locked eyes with Bunnymund, and they seemed to reach an understanding of sorts.

"Alright." Bunny finally said. "I trust you."

Mother Nature's eyes widened. "I…" she turned, and flew out the door. North followed her quietly.

Jack got up, suddenly itching to be in the air. He wanted to ask what happened between them right then, but knowing them, nobody was going to speak up. He did a quick loop, stretched, and looked to Bunny. "Now what?"

Bunny shrugged. "I dunno, love. Guess we go home? Nature says you're alright."

"Okay." Jack said softly, but he made no move to leave. Sandy tugged on his sleeve, pictures flashing. A crying drama mask, a picture of Jack, a question mark. Jack shook his head, but they could all see it. Jack was upset. Bunny went over to him, pulling him into his arms.

Sandy took Tooth's hand, pulling her away from the private moment. These two needed some alone time. Besides, he wanted to spend some time with her before they went back to work. The door shut quietly behind them.

"Everythin will be alright, Jack."

"I'm scared." Jack breathed. He didn't know how to handle this. You don't just suddenly wake up a woman and say "well, that's fine". What did that mean for him and Bunny? Were they no longer married now that he was female? Did Bunny even _want_ a female mate? His head spun. He was brought back to reality when Bunny rubbed his chin on his head.

"Yer still you, Jackie. Nothing changes just 'cause you changed physically." He kissed his temple. "An if anythin _feels_ different, I'm sure we can figure it out. Ya trust me, right?"

"'Course." Jack whispered, running his fingers up and down Bunny's ears. He giggled when Bunny's foot thumped.

"Y'know, I always thought you'd look good with long hair. Didn't really think about the, er… breasts, though."

Jack scoffed. "Are you scared of the word "breast"?"

"I am not _scared!_ Don't judge me."

The winter spirit laughed. "Cute, Bunny." Jack lifted himself until Bunny's ear was near his lips. "Bunny… I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack." He blinked quizzically when Jack made a face. "What?"

"Uh… Jack doesn't feel right, for some reason." He made a face again. "Um… Could you all call me… Jaquelyn? At least, while I'm a girl?"

Bunny tested the name on his tongue. "Jaquelyn… I like it. Cute, like you." He grinned as Jack - Jaquelyn - blushed, becoming flustered. "Come on, love. Les go home." Bunny picked his wife up bridal style, and tapping his foot, jumped into the tunnel, leaving only a flower behind.

Dawn was coming to the Warren when they made it back. Not wanting to go anywhere just yet, Jaquelyn sank to the ground, lying in the soft grass. Bunny lay down beside her.

"Are you sure yer okay, Jackie?"

The nickname made her feel warm. Actually, she was still hot… And her eyes widened when she felt wetness between her legs. A frosty blush erupted on her face.

Bunny frowned in concern.

"Jackie?" He took her face in his paw, and the blushing got worse. "What's wrong love?"

Jacqueline was no stranger to the female anatomy. Luckily for her, her three "parents" had no problems answering her questions, no matter how uncomfortable they would be for human parents to answer for their children. She was thankful for her curiosity at that moment - it made recognizing the wetness that much easier for her. Surprisingly, North was the most comfortable answer sex questions, probably considering it a "birds and bees" talk like the humans did.

Jacquelyn kissed him. Bunny grunted in surprise, but kissed back with equal force. Suddenly she was straddling him, and he groaned as she rocked against him.

"Mm… Aster? I… Still hot." She whined, grinding against him. He put his hands on her hips, stilling her. "Please…"

Bunny pulled her face down to his, kissing her, while the other paw slid under her sweatshirt, finding a perky breast. Jacquelyn gasped, grinding her hips again. Bunny slid her sweatshirt off, and she covered her chest, blushing.

"I've already seen you naked." Bunny pointed out, gently rubbing her shoulders. Slowly, she moved her arms, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Bunny tugged at her loose pants, and she let him take them off. She laughed, then moaned when Bunny flipped them over, kissing at her neck. Fuck, this was making it worse.

"Please." She whined, reaching down the wrap a small hand around his erection. "Please."

Bunny groaned, rutting into her hand. She took it away, smirking, and Bunny kissed her heatedly.

"'S gonna hurt, y'know that right? Don't wanna play around a bit first?"

"Don't care." Jacquelyn said. "Please."

Bunny sighed, but paused to line up his length with her folds. "Hard er slow?"

Jacquelyn laughed shakily. "You already know the answer."

"Such a masochist." Bunny muttered, sheathing himself inside of her in one thrust.

Jacquelyn cried out, biting her lip. Bunny kissed down her face, muttering apologies and sweet nothings. He had been right - it _did_ hurt, but the pain and pleasure mixed, overwhelming her senses. It wasn't like the first time they had fucked as males; it was an entirely new feeling, everything was so sensitive.

Bunny kissed her cheek, and she was startled to find it was wet. "Told ya it'd hurt. Wanna stop?"

Jacquelyn shook her head. "No! I… Give me a second." The pain was slowly ebbing. She clutched the fur on Bunny's back, taking a deep breath, she said "you can move."

She moaned low as he began thrusting slowly. She didn't want it slow, but she knew Bunny would do everything in her power not to hurt her. "A-Aster, please?" His pace quickened automatically, but it still wasn't enough. Growling, she yanked at the fur in her fist. "E. Aster Bunnymund, I'm horny and you aren't helping. Either fuck me, or fuck off."

Bunny only smirked, slowing his strokes. "You're awfully demanding." He grunted.

"I wouldn't be if you - ah - would fuck me like an animal already." Jacquelyn's eyes widened when she felt warm fur tickling her throat. With the other hand, Bunnymund pinned her arms above her head. He thrusted, hard, and she whimpered.

"Scared?"

"Nuh uh."

She wasn't lying. Bunny could smell her desire rising. He took a shuddering breath, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't wanna hurt you more."

Jacquelyn smoothed her leg down his and he shuddered. "I don't want to be able to walk when this is over. I want to feel you inside of me even when you're not. I want you to _fuck me."_

Bunny groaned, and Jacquelyn moaned brokenly as he began fucking her like his life depended on it. One of her hands slipped free from his grasp - she put it up to his hand, holding it in place around her neck.

"Jesus, Jackie." Bunny growled, panting heavily. Jacquelyn could only moan, her body shaking. Every nerve in her skin was alive, and she screwed her eyes shut, bucking her hips in an attempt to match Bunny's thrusts.

"Ah, Aster-!" Jacquelyn kissed him hard, and he returned it.

"Love you." Bunny slurred. "Love ya s'much." He removed his hand from her throat, flipping them over so Jacquelyn was on top. He threw his head back as he slid in deeper, and Jacquelyn rode him hard and fast.

Jacquelyn felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, and she leaned over, scratching Bunny just beneath his ear. HIs foot thumped rapidly, and the movement was just enough to throw them both over the edge. Jacquelyn saw white as she came, riding out her orgasm for what is was worth, and she exhaled and inhaled sharply, slumping against a heaving Bunny.

"We're not gonna make it ta bed are we?" Bunny mumbled. Jacquelyn weakly shook her head, snuggling into Bunny's chest. Bunny sighed contentedly, putting his arms around his sleeping mate.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter! The story should pick up soon, I'm developing the conflict. Any and all suggestions welcome.**

 **Review! It motivate me! I'm serious!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I realized I've kind of dropped off of the face of the Earth and for that I'm sorry.**

 **However, I'm going to be honest. I'm losing motivation for this story. That being said, I' not discontinuing it, but I may be going on a short hiatus while I clean up the plot. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"They've begun mating, my lady."

The woman in white's eyes lit up, and she brought a frozen strawberry to her just as red lips. "Already? They've been married what, two days?" She laughed, and the winter spirits covered their ears against it. "Jack always was... frisky. The Pooka magic only makes it worse." She sighed.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my dear?"

The winter spirit bowed. "If I may be so bold-"

"Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood. You may."

"Why are you having us curse Jack?"

The entire congregation seemed to freeze at the question. Lady Elaine turned to the one who had spoken, and her lips stretched into a slightly deranged smile. "Come here, dear."

The winter spirit slowly walked over to her, head down. Lady Elaine placed her hands on its shoulders, and put her lips to its ear. "I'll explain this only once, so listen carefully." She stood up from her throne, pouting. "You all remember how Jack came and broke Mommy's heart, right?" a murmur passed through the assembled spirits. "Well, now Mommy wants payback." Lady Elaine spit the word out through gritted teeth, her voice high.

"What do you plan to do?" asked one spirit. It assumed Lady Elaine would not hear, and it blanched when she turned to face it.

"You!" Lady Elaine questioned. "Who are you?"

The little spirit clasped its hands together, squeezing its eyes shut. "Only a precious child, Mother!" it squeaked. "I have no name!"

"Come here."

The spirit gulped as the crowd split, and she slowly walked forward, head down. Lady Elaine put a hand under her chin, gently raising her head. "I know you." Lady Elaine said. "You're one of my attendants! You braid my hair and draw my baths." She smiled. "You want to know what I plan to do?"

The spirit nodded.

Lady Elaine giggled, releasing the spirit. "Mommy wants a new chance, loves! If Jack Frost refuses to be my heir, then I will take his, and make them my own."

A mix of cheers and boos met the proclamation. The only silent one was the little spirit, staring wide eyed at her lady. Lady Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Oh 'boo' yourselves! You don't have to like it, just do as I say! I want to know the exact moment the boy-"

"Girl, Mother."

Lady Elaine turned angrily on the interrupter. "How dare you interrupt me!" she screamed, and all of the spirits cowered. Lady Elaine smoothed her hair down, adjusting her crown. "Girl, you say?"

"Y-Yes, my lady. Frost has become a girl."

Lady Elaine's eyebrow rose, but she shrugged. "That was fast. I want to know the exact moment the girl knows she's pregnant. I want eyes on them at all times." She tapped her chin. "You." She said softly to the little spirit in front of her. "If you were to have a name, what would it be?"

The little spirit stared at her, eyes wide. "M…Melody?"

Lady Elaine cocked her head. "Why Melody?"

The spirit bushed blue. "I like to s-sing, Mother."

Lady Elaine clapped. "Oh, yes, I remember that too! Melody it is then." She became serious. "Melody, you will be my eyes and ears. Befriend Jack Frost and his family, and bring me back any and all information you can. Can I trust you to do this?"

Melody nodded vigorously.

"Good! If you complete this task, Melody you shall be forever."

Melody slapped a hand over her mouth. A name, forever? Only Lady Elaine's favorites kept their names! She felt giddy.

Lady Elaine spun her around. "Melody!" she cried, and the other spirits echoed her.

"Melody!"

"Go!" Commanded Lady Elaine. "Make me proud!"

"I will, Mother!" Melody raced out of the room, and the other spirits followed, cheering her name and wishing her luck. Just as she was about to burst into the open snow, someone grabbed her.

"Melody, wait!" the spirit said. Melody smiled at him.

"Artemis! Did you need something before I left?"

"Are you sure you can do this? You've never left the Cave. You don't know what the world is like."

"Oh shove off, Artemis! You just don't want Melody to keep her name." one spirit said.

"Yeah, you want to stay Mother's favorite!"

"Yeah!"

"You're just jealous!"

"You shut it! Artemis isn't like that!" Melody shouted, her voice shaking only slightly. She turned to Artemis. "You have faith in me, right?"

Artemis opened his mouth, but said nothing. Finally, he sighed, releasing her arm. "Why wouldn't I?" he said, smiling slightly. "Mother does."

Melody blinked away tears. "Thank you, Artemis. I'll do everyone proud, you wait and see." She nodded once to the group, and they cheered. In the blink of an eye, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned!**

* * *

Jacquelyn was throwing up – again.

Bunnymund tapped his foot impatiently, his own stomach turning at the sound of his wife's retching. What was going on with her? For the past few mornings, She'd been nauseous, but she swore she wasn't sick. She thought it was just something she ate, but Bunnymund wasn't sure.

He jumped back from the door as it opened. Jacquelyn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You know, I never had this many problems when I was just Jack Frost." She muttered, chuckling weakly before rubbing her head. "Ugh, I just want to melt into a puddle of ouch." Bunnymund could only hug her, cradling her in his arms. "What did I eat?"

Bunnymund picked her up, making his way back to the bedroom. "I don't know, love, but we better figure it out so you can feel better." Jacquelyn only sighed, snuggling into Bunnymund.

"Isn't there anyone magical I can see about it?" she closed her eyes, stomach calm now. She was tired, and truth be told, she had to pee… again. "My boobs hurt." She grumbled.

Bunnymund made a sympathetic sound, lying Jacquelyn gently on the bed. "M'sorry, what can I do to help?" he rubbed her back soothingly. Jacquelyn fought the urge to go back to sleep. "Jackie?"

She groaned softly, turning to face the worried rabbit. "I should go see Mother Nature. Maybe this has something to do with me being female. You just… go work on Easter. I don't want you to get behind." She turned back over, deciding to take a nap before she went to bother Nature. Just as she was slipping into slumber, something clicked in her brain. She jumped up, startling Bunnymund.

"Oh my MiM."

"What?" Bunnymund asked worriedly. Jacquelyn's eyes were wide, and she turned them on the rabbit.

"Aster… do you think I may be…"

It clicked immediately, and Jacquelyn watched the color drain from Bunny's fur. "No… no that's not possible, is it?"

Jacquelyn snorted. "I turned into a girl, married a rabbit, am a magical spirit, and you want to know if it's possible if I'm pregnant?" she asked flatly, staring him.

"Don't look at me like that." he snapped. Jacquelyn pouted. "Sorry. Anyway, are ya sure? Maybe it is just something ya ate."

Jacquelyn gave him the look again, and Bunny threw up his hands in exasperation. "You know what, fine. Let's go see Mother Nature." Picking her up, he tapped a foot and dropped down into his tunnels.

"Hey Aster?"

"Yes, love."

"What will we do if I am pregnant?"

Aster tripped over his feet, and Jacquelyn clutched his fur as he attempted not to drop her. When they were stable again, Bunny put her down gently, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno. We've only been married about for a few months, Jackie. I don't know if kids are what we need right now."

Jacquelyn nodded in understanding. He wasn't wrong. They were adjusting to married life well (nothing had really changed since they'd lived together for so long before) but Jack was still a roamer, and Bunny was always busy with Easter prep. They didn't really have time for children. Jacquelyn herself was still a child by guardian standards. Even so, she wrapped a protective arm around her middle, and Aster rubbed her shoulders gently.

"If you are pregnant, I will take care of you, Jackie. You know I will."

Jacquelyn nodded, and they continued on to Mother Nature's, hand in hand.

Much like Tooth's Palace, Mother Nature's Glade did not exist in a realm humans could reach. Only mythical and magical creatures could access it, but even then, Mother Nature' security was something to brag about. The deer that guarded the door looked docile, but Jacquelyn knew from talking to Nature that it was ready to tear you to shreds if you fucked with her.

Mother Nature was fluttering around outside of her house when they arrived. She seemed stressed, but she smiled thinly as they approached the door.

"Jacquelyn, As-Bunnymund. How nice of you to drop by."

Jacquelyn ran up to her, hugging her tight. Nature sighed, hugging back. When them released, Mother Nature looked over to Bunnymund. "Are you hungry? Want any tea?"

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. Mother Nature only got this flustered when something was wrong. "You alright, Nature?"

"I'm fine! Perfect. Please, come inside." She fluttered into her home, leaving them no choice but to follow

Jack took a seat at the toadstool table. "Actually, Mother, we had something to ask you."

Mother Nature froze in the midst of pouring some tea. "Yes?"

"Aster and I think… I might be pregnant."

Both Bunny and Jacquelyn jumped as the teapot crashed to the floor. "What?" she screeched, and Bunnymund stood, moving protectively behind Jacquelyn.

"We dunno for sure, Nature. That's why we came to you. Jackie's been sick and aching lately, an we wanna know why. You can sense new life, right? We need your help."

Mother Nature nodded mutely, face white. Composing herself, she approached the small guardian, her hands glowing white. "Hold still." She murmured, putting a hand on each side of Jacquelyn. For several moments, she didn't move –

Then she nodded.

"I… am?" Jacquelyn said weakly, and Mother Nature nodded again, removing her hands.

"About two months, actually. I can't believe it took you this long to notice." Mother Nature was much more subdued now. She calmly cleaned up the spill she'd caused, setting about to prepare more tea.

Jacquelyn opened her mouth to say something, but nothing escaped her lips. She was pregnant? _Two months_ pregnant?! Turning to face her husband, she was prepared to see her near horror mirrored on his face – instead, the brightest smile she'd ever seen was plastered on his face.

"Aster?"

"I'm gonna be a _dad._ " He whispered in amazement. He whooped, scooping Jacquelyn up into a tight hug. Jacquelyn hugged him back hesitantly, wondering when the feeling of dread in her stomach would go away.

* * *

 **Think this is it? It's only the beginning :)**


End file.
